


Red Claws

by ZephyrWinds



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Tendou gets his nails done, This Is STUPID, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Ushijima loves Tendou, acrylic nails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrWinds/pseuds/ZephyrWinds
Summary: The off season rolls around and Tendou decides to do the thing he's always wanted to try.He's only a little nervous about showing his boyfriend.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 53





	Red Claws

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is just a dumb little idea I had but I hope you like it. 
> 
> Sorry if the Boys are OOC, I tried.

Satori looked down at his hands with a smile. His nails were now about an inch long and painted a bright red with a few small crystals on the thumb. He wasn't sure when he started like acrylic nails but he figured this was his last year at Shiratorizawa and the off season for volleyball so why not. He didn't think it was going to be something he'd want long term but for a few weeks it might be fun. 

He grinned at his hands again, enjoying how the light bounced off the paint and crystals. For once he didn't stuff his hands in his pockets on the way back to his dorm. A few stares followed him but he shrugged them off. You get used to stares after a while. 

As he opened the door to his door complex Tendou was suddenly struck with the fact that Ushijima didn't know he was getting nails. He stood in the lobby looking back down at his hands. 

_I don't think he'd care?_ He thought as he bounced up the stairs, _He didn't care when I just painted them._

He stood outside Wakatoshi's dorm room, hand poised to knock. A creeping fear from a long time ago came back, slow and sluggish over his whole body. He didn't want his own boyfriend to think he was a freak. Something weird. 

He knocked on the door before putting his hands in his back pockets. 

"Hello Satori," Wakatoshi said fondly as he opened the door. Tendou grinned, pushing past his boyfriend to flop on Ushijima's bed. 

"What made you visit?" 

"Oh ya know, I missed my hubby," Satori teased. Ushjima cocked his head to the side. 

"We're not married." 

Tendou huffed a laugh, "Not yet." 

A pretty blush spread over Wakatoshi's face as he sat opposite the red head on his bed. Tendou was glad he was wearing Ushijima's large hoodie as the pretty much covered his hands. He took a deep breath before speaking. 

"So, I did this thing. But I'm worried you'll think I'm weird if I show you." 

"What did you do? I doubt I will find it weird," Wakatoshi looked at him, his brows furrowing like they always did when he was concerned. 

Tendou smiled to himself. Of course he would be this nice. 

"I got my nails done," He said as he leaned up from the bed, pulling his hands from the hoodie sleeves. 

There was a beat of silence as Ushijima examined his hands. "Oh, they look very nice. They match your hair." 

Satori let out a soft sigh. Grinning he leaned forward more, kissing Wakatoshi on his nose then on his lips. 

"You're pretty amazing, Toshi." 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed please leave some kudos or a comment <3


End file.
